A 360-degree panoramic video displays a very broad range that can cover an entire perspective of a user, thus generally having a much higher resolution than that of a regular planar video. The 360-degree panoramic video can be encoded and compressed after being mapped, to achieve a balance between the rate of compression and the smoothness of transmission.
At present, a 360-degree panoramic video can be mapped in various approaches to determine mapped panoramic video images. Some of the approaches are regional mapping, where regions having high mapping pixel values have high resolutions, and regions having low mapping pixel values have low resolutions. However, when model reconstruction and image rendering are performed using a user terminal, regions having low resolutions correspondingly have more high-frequency components of a mapped image as low pixel values are obtained through mapping.